


holding hands

by nerducci



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Holding Hands, just some short and wholesome(ish) gwenjen for the soul, that's literally it bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerducci/pseuds/nerducci
Summary: "Can I hold your hand?"It's such a simple question, and yet it strikes fear into Gwen's heart. Well, not reallyfear,exactly. More like mild extreme panic.





	holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough gwenjen fics this is a tragedy 
> 
> anyway @ roosterteeth blease i need a jen episode

"Can I hold your hand?"

It's such a simple question, and yet it strikes fear into Gwen's heart. Well, not really _fear,_ exactly. More like mild extreme panic.

 _(Mild_ extreme panic? As opposed to extreme extreme panic? That doesn't even make sense- you know what? Whatever.)

But in that one simple question, there's a lot to unpack, and there's a lot to think about.

(Or maybe she's just overreacting and the anxiety is kicking in- oh, shit, the anxiety's kicking in! Great.)

It's just that she and Jen have been dating for, like, two months, and things are going _well._ Like, _really_ well. And Gwen has a history of not exactly having the greatest relationships. But this? This is good. This is going well. This is going _great._ And, well, if she fucks it up-

 _No,_ she won't fuck it up.

But they haven't ever held hands in public before, let alone in public in the middle of a busy street in a busy city-

God, it's been a solid minute since Jen asked the question, just- _say something, just-_

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Jen says calmly- God, how is she so chill about this? "I totally get it."

 _No, I do want to,_ Gwen thinks to herself, _but I have crippling anxiety and- what if my hands are sweaty? Oh shit oh fuck my hands are sweaty oh holy mother of God-_

She doesn't say anything.

They continue to walk down the street in an incredibly awkward silence. Or maybe it isn't awkward, and it just feels awkward because Gwen feels awkward and- she should really probably say something, right?

It's a nice day. Sunny. There are lots of people out and about. Shopping, on their way to the park- whatever, there are people. There are people and if they hold hands people will _see._

So they continue to walk down the street in their awkward but maybe not awkward silence, their arms swinging down by their sides, hands not touching.

It would be nice to hold hands, Gwen thinks. It would be so easy too. So why is it so goddamn _hard?_

_Okay. Okay, deep breaths. This shouldn't be hard, right? Just... keep breathing, this is fine._

Gwen does a funny sort of sidestep in order to walk closer to Jen. Much much closer. Their hands brush lightly together.

No, no, no- wait, shit- God fucking _damn it,_ if her hands weren't sweaty before, they definitely are now. God, why does she have to worry so much about everything?

She wipes her palm on her shorts and grabs Jen's hand without thinking about it too hard. Well, without thinking about it any harder, at least. If she thinks about it any harder, her head will probably explode.

Okay, so, they're holding hands.

Gwen looks down at her fingers, intertwined with Jen's.

She shoots her girlfriend an awkward grin, and Jen gives her an encouraging smile in return.

This isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 5am can you tell
> 
> aNYWAY thanks for reading, i hope u liked this!! plz feel free to leave a comment and go find me on tumblr, i'm @nerducci there too wink wink


End file.
